Shuri Minamoto
Shuri Minamoto is one of the heroes summoned to Edea to protect the Humas. She trained hard to become a hero and save people. Personality After Hiiro left to journey alone, she was the only one among the 4 summoned heroes to show any true concern for him. She is revealed to have been one of the two (the other being Shinobu) out of the 4 heroes that showed a hint of doubt towards the King's words, although decided against speaking out due to the excitement of the others. Shuri is rather quiet and revered in comparison to her friends. When a fierce battle began for Taishi, she chose not to fight for him and gave up, despite still having feelings for him. After learning the error of her ways she felt extremely guilty for allowing herself to manipulated into fighting a race she had never even seen. This led her to convince Shinobu they should surrender to the demon lord to begin to atone for their mistakes. She later finds the resolve to fight again and to rescue their missing friends. Appearance Shuri has pretty, glossy and long black hair. She has a voluptuous body that attracts boys. Her charming points also included the kind of drooping eyes and the mole under her eye. During the festival of birth, Shuri wore a yellow dress, which did nothing to hide her voluptuous breasts. History She belonged to the tea club and the boys sometimes came by to ogle her in her kimono. It is later revealed that she had a meeting with Hiiro near a library before being summoned, where his passion for reading caught her attention. Despite Hiiro mostly forgetting about this encounter, Shuri remembered it in fine detail. Plot She later learned she had been manipulated by a corrupt ruler and decided to atone for her mistakes. She later finds the resolve to help her missing friends and joins the war effort against the Matar Deus. Relationships Shinobu Akamori - Her closest friend, they were summoned together and became heroes. They spent most of their time together when not in training. During the war, Shuri was so overwhelmed she couldn't even stand up. Shinobu stay by her side to protect her. She also carried her to safety and treated her woulds when she was hurt. After understanding how misguided they had been, Shuri felt guilty and convinced her they should surrender, which was a wise decision as it turned out. After getting a lead on their missing friends they find new courage and join the war effort to find them. Taishi Aoyama - Shuri was a member of Taishi's "harem" at their old school and she had feelings for him. But she gave up once a fierce battle began for him on Edea. She worried for her friends after they became separated but felt they needed to make amends for their past mistakes first. Once she learned Taishi was helping the Matar Deus she became quite upset with him, That he would help them while making no apparent effort to resist or contact his other friends for help. Chika Suzumiya - A friend from her old school. Shuri gave up on Taishi when she saw how hard Chika was fighting for him. They became separated and they worried for her. It seemed that Chika was being held by the Matar Deus to force Taishi's cooperation and could only hope she was okay and try to find and help her if they could. Hiiro Okamura - Shuri's classmate, she was the only one who had ever spoken to him on their old world. Though it was a brief encounter and he forgot all about it. She wondered about his safety after he left, but like the others made no effort to check up on him. After he lectured them on how she was tricked into hating a race she had never met before she really took his message to heart and felt the need to atone for her mistakes. She asked him to get them an audience with the demon lord so they could plead their case. He agreed, recognizing they were trying to move forward in the right direction and she was grateful. Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - Like Shinobu, she doubted about the king's honesty when they were first summoned to Edea. But they were so excited about being on an RPG world and being heroes they chose to bury those doubts and just enjoy themselves. Until she learned the truth she blindly obeyed him for months when she should have been an her guard as he clearly said and did many questionable things. Lilith van Strauss Arclaim - The princess who summoned the heroes to Edea. As in the case with Chika, Shuri lost confidence when the battle began for Taishi and gave up. Vale Kimble - Captain of the second army and the person in charge of training the heroes. Shuri and Shinobu though he was quite attractive. Nikki - Hiiro's young disciple who saved the lives of all the heroes during the war. She later gave them a pace to hide and rest after Shuri was injured, probably saving their lives again. Ornoth - The 4th rank of the Cruel who met them of the battlefield during the war. He recognized them as the heroes (though he found it hard to believe) and thought it was his duty to eliminate them. But after confronting them he realized they were harmless and only there as pawns of the Humas king. He told them they would be shown mercy if they surrendered peacefully and some of them took his advice. Eveam Gran Early Evening - The heroes believed all kinds of false information about her but upon meeting her she was nothing like that, After hearing their story of how they had been manipulated by the Humas king she showed them mercy and even made sure Shuri got medical care. Though they were technically prisoners of war she just kept them monitored closely and gave them a room in her castle. She even had tea with them regularly and became their friend. This left a very different impression on them from Rudolph. In addition to searching for their missing friends, they also volunteered for the army to repay her kindness. Abilities Water Wall: Defensive magic. Category:Heroes Category:Humas Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Attributes Category:Earth Attributes Category:Light Attributes Category:Ice Attributes Category:World Traveler